Birds
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: How did looking at a few birds turn into a guessing game? [Happy RWBY Tuesday!].


**I had a snow day today and wanted to write something for a friend's birthday and hence the dumbest idea ever. Happy birthday, Chelsea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Birds<p>

_What am I doing?_

Her eyebrow twitched as she watched Ruby quite literally rolling about in the snow.

_Why am I here?_

Her eyes followed Ruby as she burrowed underneath the snow like a puppy before bursting up and shaking her head.

_"Princess! Why don't you go outside with Ruby?" _Yang's words were still fresh in her mind.

_Oh, that's right. I'm babysitting._

Ruby laughed aloud as she darted about the white campus, a streak of red dyeing the blankets of white.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_…

"Weiss!"

"Wha-?!"

Weiss stumbled backward in shock as Ruby zipped up in front of her.

"Come on, come on! Play with meee!" She sang.

"I'll pass." The heiress grumbled. "You're lucky I even came out here with you at all. There's a time limit remember? Ten more minutes."

"Whaaaat? No fair!"

"Don't get me wrong. You may stay out here as long as you like. I'm simply heading back inside soon." _Before the entire school sees us out here trouncing about like children.._.

"But Weeeiss!"

"Don't give me that look." Weiss flicked her partner's nose. "I said I'd stay another ten minutes, didn't I? So just go and do whatever it is you want to do."

"But I wanted to play with _you_!"

"I'm not _playing_, Ruby."

"But why not? Are you afraid of that word?"

"Of course not. It's simply not appropriate considering where we are."

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

"Weiss, no one's ever too old to play in the snow."

"I'm perfectly fine doing what I'm doing."

"And what is that?"

Weiss tilted her chin, looking to one side. Ruby followed her line of vision to a cluster of small specks hopping about in the snow. When she squinted, Ruby saw they were birds, flitting about on the ground and pecking at small berries that had fallen from the bushes.

"Oh, so you're birdwatching?"

"More like Ruby-watching…" She grumbled. "But it's not as if I don't enjoy observing them from time to time."

"I like birds." Ruby said, sounding like she had just decided this three seconds ago.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! They can fly, plus they're super pretty and sometimes goofy looking but mostly just really cool!"

"With that red cloak and big mouth of yours, you resemble those talkative ones…"

"A parrot?"

"Exactly."

"Aww, c'mon Weiss!" She pressed against her partner's shoulder. "Is that really how you think of me?"

"Yes. Because it's how you actually are."

"You can't think of anything more poetic?"

"Ruby, what in the world are you getting at?" _How did looking at a few birds turn into a guessing game?_

"Hmm… I think… Weiss is a snowbird!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're a snowbird!" Ruby repeated. She ran her hands through the heiress's ponytail before swiftly curling it around her shoulders like a scarf. "You look prettiest in the snow! Plus, y'know, your name."

Weiss had almost felt touched for a moment. Almost.

"Then you're a robin." She sighed, breath billowing. "Of course because of that cloak of yours. And how you're always twittering on…" Her taunting tone was soon switched for a more thoughtful one. "Plus, I imagine you'd like the spring, when everything is coming back to life, blossoming…"

As she spoke, Weiss had not realized her eyes were growing distant and her lips were curling upward.

Ruby blushed as Weiss spoke about her in such a manner. She slid in a little closer to Weiss, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Hmm, I guess robin is good…" she hummed. "But there's still one bird that's even better for me, don'tcha think?"

Weiss tilted her head curiously.

"A cardinal!" Ruby chirped. "I mean because… well, like you said there's the cloak," she flipped the red material out behind her for good measure before her silver eyes shimmered back to Weiss's. "But also because they're some of the only birds to stay out in the the snow! I like the winter."

She looked forward so there was a smaller chance of Weiss detecting her blush. "But most of all… I like being surrounded by the white snow…" She then flicked her gaze back to Weiss and grinned. "Because that's your name!"

Weiss blinked as she felt Ruby's warm smile melt away the snowflakes that presently covered her. The heiress then quickly huffed before inhaling a slower breath.

"Then… I suppose being a snowbird wouldn't be so bad," she mumbled. "If it meant I could be with the cardinal…"

This time, Ruby's smile reached her eyes.

"Thanks, Weiss!"

They stood together in silence for another moment, watching the birds, enjoying the quiet snowfall. Ruby traced the tip of her boot in a circle in the snow as Weiss gazed up at the sky.

"Actually," the brunette spoke up, gaining the heiress's attention once more. "Maybe you're more like a canary. Since you always sing for me!"

"You dunce…" Weiss muttered. "Only sometimes."

"Yeah, but still! Canaries have the prettiest voices and I love it when you sing!" Ruby wrapped her arms around her partner and gave Weiss a tight squeeze.

That comment earned Ruby a gentle hug in return.

"Plus, you're really tiny."

And that comment earned Ruby a snowball to the face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow what dorks haha.**

**Please review!**


End file.
